


Покаяние

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Baggage, Internal Conflict, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: У Итачи свои методы самонаказания за испытываемые чувства.





	Покаяние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Penance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790171) by [tokyonightskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyonightskies/pseuds/tokyonightskies). 



> Дата перевода: 2 октября 2017  
> Сопутствующий фик: "Горло": https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408356

Итачи понимает, что не способен заснуть. Он высвобождает руки из-под покрывала и поднимает их перед глазами. Бока его длинной чёлки соскальзывают со лба на виски, и он откидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть точно вверх. Абрис его кисти, дуга между большим и указательным пальцами, бледность кожи, стройность запястья — всё это изящно контрастирует с темнотой потолка. Он делает рваный вдох, позволяя утянуть себя вглубь знакомого коридора, из другого конца которого его прожигает взглядом хрупкий мальчик. Гнев в его глазах и гнев в его голосе —  _ **ого** , а голос у него углубился, не так ли?_ Каждая крупица его ярости, коей хватает с лихвой, всецело направлена на него, и ему кажется, что мальчик не видит никого другого, кроме  _него_ , что  _неизменно_  не существует ничего больше, кроме них двоих. Итачи ненавистна будоражащая сила этой мысли, ненавистно всё то нездоровое удовольствие, которое он получает, снова и снова воскрешая этот кошмарный эпизод памяти под покровом темноты.  
  
Покорно отбросив с ног покрывало, он сперва переворачивается на живот, отпихивая в сторону подушку, потом приподнимает таз над матрасом и выбирается из свободных пижамных штанов вместе с бельём. Его движения практичны и терпеливы. Не в первый раз он делает такое, к великому своему стыду и разочарованию. Прислонившись спиной к стене, он даёт голове откинуться назад. Глаза закрыты. Линию плеч свело напряжением. Он медленно втягивает в рот нижнюю губу и пропускает её между зубов, прежде чем выпустить. Ноги скрещены, таз подаётся вперёд, когда он ведёт капризными кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне бёдер. Стена кажется такой непростительно холодной под обнажённой спиной и ягодицами.  
  
 _Мы сделаем это снова?_  — хмыкает Саске, садясь на него, нажимая раскрытыми ладонями на плечи, чтобы удержать на месте, и изгибается над ним верхней частью своего тела. Темнота облегает его, делает волосы чернее, кожу — светлее, и Итачи не может не впитывать каждую мельчайшую деталь (его лицо, его торс, его белые ноги, его член, немногочисленные завитки паховых волос). Он так много времени провёл, представляя себе, как теперь выглядит Саске, и ещё больше времени — проклиная себя за это. Как будто вся та тьма, что клубится в нём, только усиливает свет внутри Саске. За эту порочную мысль он наказывает себя, сдавливая основание члена.　 _Ты же всегда **так**  хотел, чтобы я тебя оседлал, старший брат?_ — Саске коротко двигает бёдрами, дополняя жестокие слова фантомным толчком. Итачи отворачивается, прижимаясь лицом к грубой стене, и несколько прядей волос оказываются зажаты между левой щекой и плечом. Тихие выдохи прорываются сквозь печать его губ.  
  
Саске мрачно хмыкает, потираясь задом о его твёрдый член; его ладони съезжают на грудные мышцы Итачи, игриво захватывая соски между указательным и средним пальцами. Итачи запускает руку себе под рубашку, чтобы провести по торсу, обнажая плоский живот и нижнюю часть грудной клетки, пытаясь воссоздать то движение, что так будоражит его сознание.　 _Ты больной, знаешь об этом?_ 　Он кивает. Да, да, он  **знает** , но не может перестать дрочить себе. Волосы липнут к шее, завиваясь на ключицах.  
  
 _И знаешь что, Итачи?_ 　Он льнёт бёдрами к мальчику, которого здесь нет. Смесь стыда, вины и удовольствия покалывает нежную кожу на внутренней стороне, словно крохотные иголочки. В своём воображении он потирается о задницу Саске, придерживая его за тазовые суставы и ощущая вес младшего брата на своём животе.　 _Ты и меня заразил._ 　Губы приоткрываются, и собственное горячее дыхание проходит сквозь тонкую ткань ночной рубашки. Итачи, как обычно, разрывается между нарастающим внутренним жаром и ощущением, близким к тошноте, когда рисует в воображении самого себя, приподнимающегося, чтобы коснуться лица брата и тут же быть резко оттолкнутым. Лопатки рефлекторно врезаются в стену.  
  
Лицо Саске каменеет, как будто малейшее проявление тёплых чувств приводит его в бешенство.  _Как ты мог даже подумать, что я хочу тебя._ 　Он  **не знает** , но горячечный бред надвигающегося оргазма выедает его мозг и растаскивает когнитивные функции по ниточке. Хриплое извинение погибает на языке, когда он большим пальцем втирает преякулят вокруг отверстия. Он прижимается виском к каменной стене, застряв между реальностью, несуществующим местом и глубиной самоненависти.　 _Как ты посмел даже надеяться, что я когда-нибудь тебе отдамся._ 　Итачи принимается повторять имя своего младшего брата, словно мантру (Саске, Саске, Саске,  _пожалуйста_ ), он теряется в белизне перед глазами, в сжимании в руке яичек, в подгибании пальцев на ногах, в отрывистых фрикциях таза, в стремлении довести себя до завершения.  
  
Обычно в этот момент Саске смеётся над степенью отчаянности, которую приобретает развязка, над стальной силой напряжённости в его стиснутых бёдрах.　 _Как же ты жалок. Я действительно ненавижу тебя, Итачи._ 　Даже во мраке ночной спальни он различает, как младший брат произносит слова, как растягиваются его губы, обнажая зубы на последнем имени. Нет ничего, кроме язвительности, в этом заявлении, брошенном ему в лицо, словно признание. Ненавистнического выражения на лице Саске достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть его к краю. Сперма разбрызгивается по животу быстрыми липкими кляксами. Итачи даёт себе краткую минуту, чтобы опомниться, разжать руку на члене. Он издаёт прерывистый вздох и подтягивает обнажённые колени к груди, обнимая их левой рукой.  
  
 _Ты умрёшь от моей руки,_  — успокаивает себя Итачи, всматриваясь в черноту комнаты, —  _и тогда вся зараза сгинет вместе с тобой._  
  
На его взгляд, в том, что он сказал Саске при их последней встрече, есть доля правды. Нутро сводит судорогой при мысли о том, как близко он был к своему маленькому брату тогда, как почти что провёл кончиком носа по шелковистой щеке. Саске никогда не сумел бы возненавидеть его сильнее, чем он сам себя ненавидит.   
  
Итачи поднимается с места и подбирает с пола одежду. Покрывала кучей валяются рядом с футоном. Чувство вины давит на внутренности, словно камень, и Итачи опасается, что его может вырвать кровью. Хотя так ему и надо, раз  _опять_  этим занимался. Он нетвёрдо встаёт на ноги, ещё больше раскачиваясь при надевании пижамных штанов. В лодыжках сидит боль, но он разгоняет её по пути в купальню.


End file.
